More Than A One Night Stand
by shadowycorner
Summary: Lily and James get drunk and sleep together. Complete disaster. Lily is devastated and angry, James confused. Sirius finds out and decides to play around with them. Things shall never be the same again. Please RR
1. Alcohol Is Bad

_**Alcohol Is Bad**_

Lily woke up, her head hurting like it never has before. All she remembered was that they partied hard yesterday. It was Halloween and there's a big party in the Gryffindor common room every year. Lily usually didn't have that much fun there, but yesterday...she crossed the line a bit.

She drank a little more than she should've and whatever happened after that, was a complete mystery to her. At least for now.

As she looked around, she didn't recognize the room she was in. And then she realized she's not wearing any clothes. Shit! she though. No, no, no. This was bad.

Lily also realized someone next to her was snoring silently. She feared to turn around and see who it is. She got drunk and slept with someone. But that's terrible. She's no slut.

It took her a while to find the courage, but she did. Lily slowly turned her head while her eyes were shut. As she opened them, a gasp escaped her mouth. A boy wth black messy hair laid there, sleeping peacefully. NO! Potter! That's Potter!

She got drunk and slept with Potter! That was even worse than horrible. She has got to get out of here as soon as she can, so when he'll wake up, he won't see her.

She stood up from the bed and a shiver ran up her body when her feet made contact with the cold floor. James shifted on the bed and Lily stopped dead in her tracks. She glanced at him and prayed that he would just turn to the other side and continued sleeping.

But he slowly opened and rubbed his eyes. He let out a small yawn and noticed Lily for the first time. His mind wasn't clear yet, so a smile broke over his lips when he saw a beautiful girl standing in front of him…naked.

But then…reality hit him and when he realized who it was…he shot up from his bed and mouthed wordlessly. A blush crept over Lily's cheeks and her stomach gave an uncomfortable sort of lurch.

"Evans?" James finally broke the silence. "What the hell are you doing in my room, naked? Not that I mind, but what are you doing here?" he said and when he noticed that Lily's eyes traveled from his face lower, he took a pillow and covered his 'spot.' He was now redder than Lily.

Lily took a sheet and wrapped it around herself. Her green eyes shone with embarrassment.

"I-I don't know." she blurted out.

"You don't know?" James hissed. "Wait a minute. Yesterday at the party..."

"_Woooo! Happy Halloween!" Sirius yelled across the room holding a bottle of butterbear. Gryffindors were having one of their super Halloween parties. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew also known as the Marauders always brought the food and drinks and the fun could begin._

_This year it got a little out of hand, especially for seventh years since it was their last year and they were enjoying every minute of it. It will for sure be very interesting when the graduation party will take place._

_Lily walked down from her room with her friend Julie. They were talking about something and James laughed at the other side of the room. When he spotted Lily, he frowned. He didn't like her. Not that he hated her or something, but his crush was gone._

_Lily turned him down million times and he finally got to the conclusion that it's useless. _

_After a while, most people in the common room were asleep or still dancing and having the time of their lives. Lily sat on the couch squezzing for what seemed to be the eighth bottle of butterbear. She giggled like crazy about everything that was said. This was her first time drinking alcohol. She wanted to try it. To be a rebel. Although she'll never be like the Marauders, but who cared about that?_

_James was singing' We are the champions' and when he finished it, he crashed down next to Lily on the couch. _

"_Hey Potter! That was an interesting show. You are just so pathetic." She laughed._

"_Am I really? At least I'm not a Head girl that got drunk." He grinned evily._

"_No. You're a Head boy that got drunk." Lily laughed even harder and James soon joined her._

"_Looking good tonight Evans." He said._

"_Do I really? By the way, I noticed you stopped asking me out all the time, what happened? Don't you love me anymore?"_

"_Exactly. I got over you. And I'm glad I did. Now I realize that I would be just so stupid to date someone like you."_

"_And why is that?" Lily stopped laughing._

"_Because I only date girls that deserve it. Not annoying bitches like you." James snickered._

"_I may be a bitch, but not an annoying one."_

"_Prove it."_

"Ok, stop stop. I think I remember it from there." Lily said.

"We slept together? Bloody hell!" James let out.

"If you tell a soul..." Lily walked up to him and eyed him dangerously.

"What? Will you shag me again? Tsk,tsk Lily. You disappointed me very much. And I thought you were a responsible little girl. But you get drunk and sleep with your Head boy. Impressive."

"Shut the fuck up!" Lily growled and wanted to leave, but she had to search all over the room for her clothes. Only now her memories from the previous night were coming back to her. Geez, if it wasn't with Potter, she'd think she met a sexgod.

"Done?" James asked aggravated. "Are you looking for this?" he shoved a bra in her face. Lily snatched it away from him and dressed.

"You realize this changes everything?" James said when she was about to leave.

"What? No, it doesn't change anything. We got drunk and slept together. I would never do something like that if I were in my right state of mind, which I wasn't."

"Well, fine. Because it didn't mean anything to me either. You know I lost interest in you months ago."

"Yes, and I'm very happy about that. Now good-bye." She barked and opened the door when Sirius Black stood right in front of her face looking slightly tired and exhausted.

"Evans? What the-Prongs?" Black's eyes widened at the sight of Lily with her hair all messed up, standing in a messy bedroom with clothes all over the floor. His best friend stood in the center naked, only covered with a pillow.

"It's not what it looks like." Lily quickly covered up, but that didn't seem to convince Sirius at all.

"Oh blimey!" He burst into laughter. "You slept with James? Oh, I can't believe it."

"I didn't sleep with him!"

"Oh really? Would you then please explain all this?"

"Sirius, just let it go." James started.

"Are you kidding me? I can't just let this go. Our beloved mature Head girl slept with our beloved immature Head boy. Oh what a sensation!"

"Shut up! Everyone's going to hear you," Lily hissed and pulled him inside, "You have to swear not to tell anyone."

"Exactly," James said while putting on his boxers. Sirius still didn't stop laughing.

"Oh what would all your snobbish friends say Lily?"

"It's Evans for you," she said.

"Mate, please keep quiet about this. We got drunk and did a terrible mistake. I'd like to know what you were doing the whole night."

"None of your business. And you didn't walk on me shagging the Head girl."

"Black," Lily grabbed him by his shirt. "If you will tell a soul, I swear to God I'll kill you!"

"Oh please. Come on, calm down Evans. I won't tell anyone, but..."

"But?" Lily and James spoke at the same time.

"You have to do something for me."

* * *

So? Did you like? Hate? Tell me! Please review...I would really appreciate your feedback. It helps me to post up the next chapter faster. wink,wink nudge,nudge


	2. Evil Sirius

_**More Than A One Night Stand**_

_**Evil Sirius**_

"What do you want?" Lily asked suspiciouslly because she could bet anything she had it would be something not very nice.

"Padfoot, be carefull about what you say," James warned him, but Sirius, ignoring his best friend, only laughed.

"Calm down, love birds. It's pretty simple. You will pretend to be a couple for the whole week," Sirius laughed and Lily with James froze.

"That is the most stupid, pathetic thing I have _ever _heard!" Lily hissed. "It's useless to do that since we're trying to hide what happened!"

"Padfoot, I'll kill you!" James said in between nervous laughs. He couldn't believe his best friend.

"Look at it this way, Evans, what will people say when you and James will date for a week and what will they say when they'll hear you got drunk and slept with him? Which one is better?"

"Padfoot, I'll kill you," James repeated.

"I can't believe you, Black!"

"You will have to, my dear Lily flower," Sirius smirked. "So? What do you say?"

"How can you be doing this to me?" James said and grabbed Sirius by his collar. "You happen to be my best friend and you're supposed to be helping me not setting me up with the school's top bitch!"

Lily got offended and smacked James upside his head.

"You weren't thinking like this couple of months ago, mate."

"That was couple of months ago, now is now. Don't do this to me! Please!"

"Sorry Prongs, but I have to. I can't let an opportunity like this to just...go. It will be fun. Come on. Do you accept? This is the last time I'm asking."

Lily and James looked at each other slightly aggravated. Somehow, they understood what the other had to say without words. Lily sighed deeply and looked at Sirius. If looks could kill, Sirius would be laying on the floor, not moving.

"Fine," Lily said angrily. Sirius grinned broadly and looked at James.

"Whatever." He threw his hands into the air and started pacing around.

"Very well, we have a deal then, but let me remind you, pretending to date means holding hands, kissing, snogging and the rest...is up to you," he chuckled and took Lily's hand. If she could, she would crush Sirius' fingers in a matter of seconds, but she was not that strong.

"Ok, I'll leave you two alone so you can discuss your plans for the next week. Buh-bye," Sirius grinned and exited the room. James threw himself on the bed and sighed.

"So? What are we going to do now?" asked Lily, her cheeks receiving back the red color that was there earlier. James glanced at her and ran a hand through his hair. Lily rolled her eyes when she saw that. It was so irritating. He always does that…oh well, probably just a bad habit of his.

"I think we have no other choice than to do what Sirius dared us to do. I mean, we agreed," he said as a matter-of-factly.

"Well, next time you'll know better than to get me drunk and-"

"Get you drunk?" James looked up at her in disbelief. "I got you drunk? Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure you got drunk without my help. And what happened afterwards is..."

"Your fault!" Lily hissed.

"What? My fault? Why is it only my fault?"

"Because..." Lily searched in her mind for the right words, but she didn't seem to find any. She _had_ to win this argument!

"Please do me a favour and get out of my room," James snapped and laid back down. Lily winced and all the words got stuck in her throat.

"Are you throwing me out?" she finally managed to say.

"Yes, I'm throwing you out. Good-bye," he said harshly and rolled over to the other side not paying any of his attention to her anymore. Lily glared at him for a moment and then turned on her heel to leave. Now, how is all this supposed to work out?

And one question bugged her even more. When exactly did he start to hate her? He was always asking her out, sending her love notes and teasing her in that sweet way. She always ignored him…always! Maybe that was the reason. But anyway, who cared? Lily asked herself. She didn't, that's for sure. Yet she couldn't stop wondering about it.

Lily entered her room and found her friend Lisa brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"Hey Lils. What made you so angry?" she asked with her mouth stuffed with toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Nothing! I'm just having a bit of...trouble."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but my head hurts like hell!"

"Obviously. You were pretty wasted. Oh and I saw you leaving with Potter yesterday. Did anything...happen?" Lisa asked, a smirk playing all around her lips.

"No. Why should anything happen at all? I mean, nothing happened. I don't even remember everything."

"And uh...where did you sleep? I was here the whole night and you didn't show up," she asked suspiciouslly.

"I...fell asleep...down on the sofa. Exactly."

"Oh," Lisa said and Lily knew that hadn't convinced her at all. But Lisa knew better than to stick her nose into someone else's business if the person didn't want it.

"What were you doing the whole night?"

"Nothing specific and I am sure. You know I stopped drinking at all ever since last year when I spilled to Black I have a crush on him and he made fun of me for it. Ever since then, I don't have a crush on him," she smiled, somewhat nervously, and washed her whole face. She turned the water off and turned back to Lily, who still looked very angry and dangerous.

"Black is a stupid headed git! I would like to crush him like a little cockroach!" she yelled.

"Whoa! Lily, I know we're friends, but you don't have to be that overprotective," Lisa laughed. Lily ignored her though. She needed to talk to Potter about the whole thing. It seemed _so _pathetic.

The idea...And she thought Black was smart. He's freaking stupid! Pretending to be together! UGH! And she will have to kiss him. But she guessed it won't be that bad since he's not a bad kisser, but anyway. UGH! This was Potter.

* * *

"Wake up James! It's noon and we should go for lunch." Sirius was trying to wake up his best friend. When he opened his eyes and spotted him, a dangerous look appeared in his eyes.

"I can't believe you. You are such a moron, Sirius!" James yelled.

"Why?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Why? You know very well why. Because now, thanks to you, I will have to spend the whole week pretending to be Evans' boyfriend!"

"And why are you so angry? I thought you might be happy and get the chance to prove to her, you're worth it."

"But as I said, I don't fancy her anymore. Well, gotta admitt she's gorgeous and all, and hell I didn't know she could be so wild in bed, but that was before. Now, you are going to embarrass me in front of everybody."

"But James, wake up! You loved Evans ever since you first met her! What happened to change your mind?"

"She broke my heart in a way. She was mean and she's a bitch. I don't date bitches, but now I'll have to for the week!"

"I thought I'd make you happy."

"Well, you didn't."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Just act you're all in love with each other and then, in a week, it'll be over. Pretty simple."

"Simple to you maybe." James rolled his eyes and started to dress.

"You're angry, aren't you?"

"No, not at all. Actually, I'm thinking I should get you a giant present for Christmas!" James barked out sarcastically.

"I take that as a yes," Sirius sighed. "Forget it mate. Actually, I'm pretty sure that in the end, you'll thank me," Sirius grinned and James threw a pillow at him which was a sign for Sirius to finally shut up.

James and Sirius walked down into the common room which looked normal now. They caught up with Remus and Peter and went to lunch. In the Great Hall, Lily was allready sitting there with Lisa.

Sirius elbowed James. James shot him a dead glare and walked over to Lily.

"Where is he going?" Remus asked.

"You'll see," Sirius rubbed his hands with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

James made his way up to the two girls and sat next to them. Lily was surprised by that. Not right now. He put an arm around her and Lily wanted to shrug it off just like she always used to. Lisa expected Lily to shrug his arm off her shoulders also, but that didn't happen.

"Hi love," James said in a sweet tone and gave Lily a kiss on the cheek. Lisa's mouth dropped open and she dropped the spoon she was holding in her hands.

"Hi," Lily smiled nervously and made a note to herself to kill Black and his whole gang.

"Lily? James? Together? Am I dreaming?"

* * *

**_Important Author's Note:_**

Firstly, I want to thank all of you for reviewing. I really didn't expect 19 reviews for this because, personally, I'm not really satisfied with this story. But if you like it...then I shall keep on writing.

Secondly, lot of you said that you don't like James not liking Lily anymore. Well, it may be just some kind of a denial. We know that James wasn't an angel, but it must've hurt him the way Lily treated him. Although it's true we know so little that we cannot be certain.

Thirdly, I can feel it in my toes that you won't be happy with my portrayal of Lily in this story. I, myself, don't really like her. I think I was just fed up with all those LilySues that I had to write a LilyBitch, but those are getting annoying as well. Don't worry..she gets better in the future chapters. I started writing this story out of pure fun and insanity and I am not doing my best...I'm not very fond of this piece. I'm proud of some of my other stories that go unnoticed, but I don't mind because I think I captured characters and the plot well. You may say to yourself that I'm a bad author when I'm not doing my best at a story...well, that's your opinion, but this story doesn't mean that much to me. So..there.

Fourthly, if you wanted to know more about my writing, updates, news, replies to the reviewersand information on stories visit my writing livejournal via my user info.

Fifthly, **please review**! It makes shadowycorner happy and eager to post up the next chapter soon. :)

Love ya!


	3. When It All Feels So Wrong

_**More Than a One Night Stand**_

_**When It All Feels So Wrong**_

Lily felt her cheeks go red and she really had to resist the temptation of pushing Potter away and storming out of the Great Hall. She glanced at Black who looked at her with his eyebrows raised. He mouthed something like 'do something' and smirked. Lily rolled her eyes and pushed herself closer to Potter. She rested her head upon his shoulder and smiled at Lisa.

"Yes, I didn't tell you because I wasn't really ready for your reaction, but I guess it's useless to hide it now, isn't it?" she asked and looked up at him. James just nodded his head and stroked her hair softly.

Lisa obviously couldn't find the right words; she just stared at them blankly as if waiting for someone to wake her up.

Few feet away from them Remus and Peter joined Lisa in gaping at the pair cuddling like they loved each other ever since they first set eyes on each other. Sirius laughed and walked over to sit down. Both Remus and Peter followed him and sat down as well.

"Good morning," Sirius smiled broadly at everyone and took an apple. "How are you all doing?"

Nobody answered him though; everyone was too busy being shocked. Lisa finally broke from her daze and stood up.

"Lily, Divination begins in five minutes. We should head to the classroom."

"Yes, you're right!" Lily said briskly and shot up from her seat. She grabbed her bag and almost ran when Sirius' look stopped her. His cold gray eyes that stared at her in disapproval made her blood hit a boiling point. She clenched her teeth, but it seemed she didn't have any other choice. He wanted to play this game? Fine! She would play along and show him that he won't win over her.

She bent over and without a single warning captured James' lips. He was really surprised at this since he stayed numb for a few seconds, his eyes opened. But then he joined to play the game Sirius has set. He kissed her back deeply, his tongue circling in her mouth. She gave a soft moan and ran her hands up his shoulders, but suddenly broke away. She watched him for a small short second before narrowing herself. "See you later," she smiled down at him and James only nodded his head absent-mindedly.

Lily turned on her heel and headed towards the exit of the Great Hall. Lisa stood on her spot shocked once more before shaking her head and following Lily. In no time she caught up with her and breathlessly asked, "Okay, I now want to know everything. What in the bloody hell has happened back there?"

"We don't have any time for explanations right now," said Lily as she quickened her pace, trying to get away from Lisa's curiosity. But Lisa wasn't willing to give up that easily. She stood right in front of Lily and blocked her way.

"I know that this is none of my business and that I should keep my nose out of it, but….how come? You two? Since when are you two together? And how did that happen? I thought it was impossible!"

"I thought so too, but we never expect the unexpected, do we? Look Lisa, let's go to class now. We'll talk later, I promise, but we have to hurry or we'll be late."

Lisa watched Lily closely as if she was to read all the answers in her green eyes, but she didn't. She sighed and stood back.

"Fine," she said and Lily let out a sigh of relief. Good, now she'll have a whole hour for coming up with some lie to cover for this.

* * *

James stared into his cauldron helplessly and watched toad's legs and beak of something collide and a black smoke erupted from it. He had to stop the smoke with his wand and when he did so, he heard sniggering behind his back. He turned around and saw Snape laughing into his face.

"What are you laughing at, Snivellus?" he gritted through his teeth and gave him a very ugly look.

"Nothing, only how incapable you are of making such an easy potion," he shrugged and turned back to his cauldron. James wasn't in the mood to jinx that slimy git so he just sat back, crossing his arms across his chest. He was actually shaking from all the anger, but this time, Snivellus had nothing to do with it.

He was angry of the way he had made a fool out of himself. In front of Lily and her friend, in front of his friends, in front of everybody. How could he ever agree to something like that? He was going to kill Sirius! He was going to kill him!

James never thought it would feel that stupid. He thought he could manage to pretend for one week, but obviously he couldn't. It just felt so wrong. That kiss in the Great Hall for example. It was hot and all, but so unreal, so fake. He had always wanted to be with Lily Evans at one point or another, but not this way. He didn't want to pretend.

That was it; he was going to tell Sirius that he will no longer be like a puppet. He didn't care that everyone will know about their one night stand. What would it do to him? Nothing. He will end this screwed up game before it gets too far.

The bell rang and James thankfully emptied his cauldron with a spell and headed out. He didn't really care that he got a zero for today's work. He was one of the best students in Potions, so it wouldn't do him much harm.

He walked down the hall when he saw Remus heading towards him. He exactly knew what was to come next. He's going to ask questions about the whole thing and James decided that he will not lie.

"Hey prongs, how was Potions?" asked Remus as he patted him on the shoulder and smiled. He looked well and the circles under his eyes, that were usually there, seemed to lighten so they weren't that visible. When the moon was only half-full, Remus was very happy and thankful for that due to his condition being a werewolf.

"It was fine, only a little boring today. I got so caught up in thoughts that I absolutely forgot about it. It nearly exploded and Snivellus made fun of me."

"Let him be happy at least once," laughed Remus. "We all know that usually your potions are better and he just cannot cope with that. Anyway, I wanted to…erm…ask something-"

"What has happened this morning?" finished James for him and Remus nodded.

"See, I know you were head over heels for Evans back in fifth and sixth year, but you, yourself, have said that you are over her. Eh…have you changed your mind? My eyes nearly jumped out of my bulges. I mean…you and Evans? I could understand everything, but you and Evans?" Remus made a funny grimace of utter confusion and James only shook his head and sighed.

"I didn't change my mind. Not exactly."

"Then what happened? Look, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," he reassured him and leaned against the wall, supporting himself with his arm.

"No, it's okay. Well, it's like this…after the Halloween party there was this incident," said James nervously as he rubbed his head.

"There were a lot of funny incidents. I had to deal with quite a lot since I'm a prefect. I was in much trouble for setting the pair of dungbombs in front of Mrs. Norris and some sixth years-"

"I don't mean incidents like those, Remus," James cut in and eyed him warily. Remus closed his mouth and listened. "I drank a little too much of butterbeer and so did Evans. We had this kind of a row and then…well, I woke up with her sleeping next to me completely naked."

Remus winced and his jaw dropped indignantly. He wasn't leaning against the wall anymore, but narrowed himself and stared at James.

"Oh boy," he let out.

"Yes, those are just the words for the whole situation. Okay, back to the story. We both realized what kind of an insane thing we've done and decided to forget it and move in with our lives and live happily ever after without having to come into contact again."

"But?"

"But Sirius found out and being as thick as he is, he made us to pretend we're together for the whole week otherwise he'll spill our secret to the whole school."

"Sirius has done this to you? So surprising of him," Remus said and James sensed a bit of bitterness in his voice. Sirius and Remus made up ages ago after the incident in sixth year when Remus nearly killed Snape thanks to Sirius, but Remus obviously still couldn't quite get over it.

"He didn't mean to do me any harm. He actually thought he'd help because he thought that I'm still in love with Evans and that this is a perfect chance for me to get her. The end, that's how it happened. What you saw at breakfast today was nothing but fake. It wasn't real. Evans still hates me just as I hate her, nothing's changed and I doubt something will because I'm going straight to Sirius to tell him I am through with this!"

"Why did you agree to this in the first place?"

"Because neither I nor Evans wanted the whole school knowing about our one night stand, but now I don't really give a damn. I just feel so stupid when I kiss Evans with the knowledge that she's disgusted by it," James exclaimed and leaned against the wall with his back. He was frowning and ran a hand through his unruly hair. Remus wasn't sure of what to tell him. His best friend was obviously very upset, but there was nothing that could cheer him up at the moment.

"I don't think she was disgusted," he said softly, trying to make the situation a bit better.

"Oh really?" James retorted sarcastically and laughed bitterly. "How did you come up with that?"

"Well, when you kissed this morning, I think I would've noticed a bit of disgust on her face, but I haven't. She didn't look repulsed or something, she seemed confused and somewhat angry."

"That's because her acting skills are great. She agreed to the whole thing just because she doesn't want her reputation to flop. She's the oh-so-important Head Girl and she has to behave."

"She is not such a bitch. Reputation is not everything for her. It's normal that she doesn't want the whole school to know she has done a mistake. It's always hard to admit our mistakes. Try to understand her."

James remained quiet and decided that this conversation has ended. Remus didn't lighten up his mood at all; he now only had more to think about. Why did he always have to come with some freaking wise words to complicate the situation even more?

"Let's go to the next lesson," he said and headed down the corridor. Remus followed him.

"When will you have your quidditch training?" he asked trying to change the subject to James' favourite.

"This evening." It helped because James smiled and his eyes sparkled. "We have the first match tomorrow and I just cannot wait."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

I think that I explained myself the wrong way in my last author's note. I didn't mean to say I didn't like the story or the idea, I actually do. I wouldn't be writing it otherwise. I only couldn't help the feeling that there were too many things wrong with the story.I was really afraid of all your reactions. I'm not really confident in these things, but all your reviews encouraged me so much that I realized that this story is worth writing and I will continue writing it and I will do my best. All thanks to you. I love you for that, seriously. You have done just what I needed. Your words encouraged me so much and I really want to thank you for it.

**Thank you.**

PS: Would someone like to be my beta reader?

_Don't forget to review._


	4. Promises

_**More Than a One Night Stand**_

_**Promises**_

"So? Tell me! I want to know everything," Lisa said anxiously as she and Lily exited the classroom. Lily wondered whether she should tell her the truth or not. It would be great to confide in someone, to ask for advice, to have at least a bit of the whole situation off her shoulders. Lisa was her friend and she knew that she would never talk. But Lily feared what Lisa would actually think of her. Getting drunk and sleeping with James Potter...she would think of Lily as nothing more than a slut or something like that. No, Lily decided, she would keep it to herself, and nobody would ever find out. Except for Black and his friends, she thought resentfully.

"Well, it all started yesterday. I wasn't drunk entirely, but I was a bit off the spot and that made me talk to Potter."

Lisa gave her an odd look and Lily mentally smacked herself. "James. I mean James," she corrected herself and her cheeks turned pink. "I will have to get used to it. Okay, back to the point. We talked and I found out that he's not as much of a moron as I always thought he was. He was funny and nice. I had a good time with him, and after a conversation that lasted a few hours he just took me into his arms and kissed me." Lisa smiled excitedly, with a triumphant glint in her eyes, since she always hoped for they would get together at one point or another.

"That is so romantic."

"Yes, well, then I pulled away and gave him a questioning look. He apologised, but I silenced him with another kiss. That's how it happened." Lily was amazed at her ability of lying. She was always bad at it. Whenever she tried, she turned red and was all nervous and fidgety. It was too easy for the other person to find out she was not being honest. However, this time she was sure Lisa bought it entirely.

"Oh my goodness, Lily! That is so cool! Romantic and pretty, I'm so happy for you. It's like something from some love story. Two people that hated each other, but in the end, found their never ending love for each other. How pretty."

Yes, Lily though bitterly, pretty. The reality was much harsher, though. It actually would be very nice if it had happened this way, but it hadn't.

* * *

"Oi, James! You know what class we have next?" Sirius grinned as he sat right across from James in the Great Hall. "Defence against the Dark Arts with you know who? You guessed right if you guessed your new girlfriend." James frowned at him and took a large bite of his chicken. He chewed on it, still glaring at Sirius, not speaking a word. Sirius's face was still fixed into a grin, but that was fading more and more every second. "You will never stop being angry, will you? You know, if you tried to have a little fun and wouldn't sulk all the time, the whole thing would be much more pleasant."

James swallowed his chicken and slammed down his fork and knife with a thud.

"Fun? You can do you know what with your fun. I am no longer making a fool out of myself. I am done. I am no longer pretending to be her boyfriend; I don't care if you spill it out to everyone. Do as you please, I really don't give a shit anymore!" he hissed through clenched teeth and rose up from his seat. "I am now going after her and I'll tell her that it's over. That I don't care what she wants because I don't. You can come and look if you want." Without waiting for a response, he turned to leave the Great Hall and Sirius watched him for a second and then stood up and followed him.

James made his way through the crowded corridors and pushed past the gossiping students. Some whispered and pointed at him as he past them, he knew why and he had to restrain himself from going over and hexing them. Peeves appeared in front of him out of nowhere, carrying a handful of blood red roses. He laughed loudly and threw them at James. He dodged one, but the second one hit him straight in the face, the sharp thorn scratching his cheek.

"Potty luuuurves Evans, but she haaaaates him. He must've given her a love potion, didn't you, Potter? You always wanted the little redhead... Professor Slughorn will be very disappointed and angry when he finds out you poisoned one of his favourite students." He laughed again, throwing more roses at him.

"Shut up!" James shouted, fastening his step, trying to get away from the annoying ghost, but Peeves probably enjoyed himself too much to give up. He followed him, singing love songs with rude words and themes. First years in the corridor looked up at him, red in the face and James was soon redder than them. He broke into a run and kept on running until Peeves' stupid singing faded away. He turned his head to look, but luckily, the corridor was empty. He slowed down, but kept on looking behind him. That's when he felt something hard making contact with his head. His vision became blurry and he fell backwards.

"You!" he heard a soft voice, but couldn't open his eyes to look because his head throbbed with pain. Finally, when the shooting pangs eased into a dull ache, he opened his eyes to find a pair of green ones staring down at him. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you, I just opened the door and... hit you. But it wasn't on purpose, seriously." She spoke fast and James didn't sense everything she was saying because his head still ached. "I know you will know think I did it on purpose since we're both angry at each other, but I really didn't. Please forgive me, I admit that I don't like you, but I realise that that isn't a reason for banging a door against your head."

"Please, be quiet," he said quietly, slightly annoyed. He sat up and looked at her. It was impossible that he could feel even more stupid than he did before. "It's alright. I am still alive, right? So please stop talking so fast."

"Sorry," she said, couldn't help but feeling offended. She was worried about him, she was worried about the guy that got her into this whole mess and he would tell her to be quiet. How nice of him. She stood up, not bothering to help him. "We have Defence against the Dark Arts in a few minutes," she said in a businesslike voice, leaning against the cold wall. The weather outside seemed to go down with her mood because it started raining and the wind howled through the building. "We'll have to pretend for a whole hour, can you imagine?" she said with a suffering voice and rolled her eyes.

James stood up, holding his head in his hands. He screwed up his face in a painful grimace and then fixed his eyes at Lily.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about. I am no longer playing this game," he said quietly. He watched as her face changed every second. First she looked absolutely shocked, then repulsed.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, her voice quiet, but dangerous. James leaned against the wall too, right next to her.

"I mean that it's over. I am no longer going to pretend. To be honest, I don't care anymore what Sirius does. I'm sorry, but I am not going to make a fool out of myself in front of you and everybody else. That's it, the end," he said solemnly, crossing his arms at his chest, avoiding her eyes. He felt her tense beside him.

"You can't do that," she said after moments of silence.

"Excuse me? I can't? Watch me," James said angrily, straightening up and starting to make his way down the corridor. Lily, however, quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face her.

"No, you really can't do that. I...you...Sirius cannot scream it out into the whole world. What will people think? Teachers? Professor Slughorn? Professor McGonagall? Or Professor Dumbledore? I'm the Head Girl, dammit! You cannot do this to me!" she cried, her voice absolutely helpless. James tried to stay cold as a stone, but he couldn't. Impossible how could this girl mess up his whole personality. "My… my…," she went on exasperatedly, "my whole reputation will be ruined. People will think I'm a slut or something! Teachers won't ever trust me. People look up to me; just like they look up to you...we can't ruin all that! James, I worked for this seven years, don't take it away from me. Please. Please."

James looked away and tried to ignore the fact that she called him 'James' when there was no one around. He winced as she tightened the grip on his shoulder, boring her nails into it. He snatched it away from her and frowned even deeper, if that was possible.

"Will you stop caring about yourself all the time? Have you ever thought about how I feel having to take all this?"

"Think about myself? And what do you do? You think I'm actually happy having to pretend we're a happy couple that got together romantically? You think I'm happy about what I did and about the consequences? No! But I am willing to last only one week, but I need your help. Please don't do this to me. James! I promise I will stop being so harsh."

"I don't care about your stupid promises!" he barked, but the look in her eyes made his expression to soften. He didn't understand why she cared so much about her reputation, but he knew that she really did work hard to get where she was now. He never met a witch that was more ambitious and strong than her and he really didn't want to be the one to ruin it all.

She kept looking at him with pleading eyes and James sighed. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled away from her grip. He avoided her eyes, but somehow, she always found a way to make eye contact with him.

"Fine," he said finally. Lily let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes with a smile. "I will somehow make it through the week," James muttered to himself. Suddenly, Lily swung her arms around James's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She then took a step back, but before that she kissed James on the cheek. Taken aback by her own actions she felt embarrassed, but that was soon forgotten when the new situation sunk in. James wouldn't betray her and ruin her reputation. It was unbelievable, but Lily felt so thankful.

James stared at her in shock, touching the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him.

"I'm sorry about that; I was just...well, anyway, thank you. I promise that from now on, I will not be such a bitch and we'll play this game until the end outplaying your oh-so-smart friend. What do you say?" she asked, her lips curling into a small but honest smile. James wondered whether this was the right choice, whether he shouldn't just stand his ground and end this. But her smile made him forget that. He would do it for her.

No.

He would do it for what he once felt for her.

"I agree, we'll outplay him," he returned the smile and together they headed down the corridor. Once they entered much more crowded places, James slipped his arm around Lily's waist, pulling her closer. At first, Lily's first reaction was to pull away and slap him, but she realised what was actually happening. She would really have to get used to this.

She held his hand that rested on her waist and smiled at people that cast them unbelieving looks.

"So, why have you stopped calling me Potter?" James asked quietly as he too smiled confidently at everyone else.

"Don't you think it would be a bit weird to call you Potter in front of people?"

"There was no one back there," he said as a matter-of-factly.

"True, but I was...erm...practising," Lily said, her tone a bit nervous than usual.

"Practising? Okay then," James said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder, but he secretly smirked to himself.

"I think that my mouth will stay like this forever," Lily muttered after a second, through her big wide smile.

"Well, to tell you the truth, you are a very good actress. I always thought you sucked at lying, but you for sure don't suck in it more than you suck in Quidditch," James chuckled, but groaned when Lily stomped on his foot under their robes.

"There you go, you idiot," she laughed quietly.

"What about your promise?" James asked angrily, limping.

"Oops, sorry," she said, not sounding sorry at all. James glared at her for a moment before pulling out his wand from the pocket of his robe, pointing it to her head and whispering an incantation under his breath. He then smiled, clearly satisfied with himself.

Lily felt weird because the stares of people became more intense and focused upon her and they were all laughing. Were they really that funny? Lily then spotted her reflection in a mirror and gasped. Her face and hair were green, just like her eyes and as if that wasn't enough, it was formed into various animals on top of her head. She looked at James to find him choking with laughter.

"Undo it," she growled, but James just kept laughing.

"I didn't do it," he said innocently. "Oh come on, you match. It looks perfect."

"Fuck you!" she gritted through her teeth. "You promised to stop acting like a brat!"

"Oops, sorry."

* * *

"I thought you wanted to finish it," Sirius said as he met James in the hall after the class. Lily went off to the library with Frank Longbottom to study for their new project. James didn't look at Sirius just as Sirius didn't look at him. They just walked toward the common room beside each other.

"I did."

"Well, I never thought Evans could do things like this to you. And it was just an hour ago when you said you will no longer make a fool out of yourself, yet you still jump as Evans orders you," Sirius smirked, the Black side of him coming out onto the surface. James tried to remain calm and ignore the comment.

"I just changed my mind," he shrugged.

"Of course," Sirius snorted ironically. "I saw everything. Next time, if she will cry, will you jump off of your broom?" he asked and James didn't know why he was so angry all of a sudden when it was James that had the right to be angry. "Outplay me? Pfft!"

"What is your damn problem? You got me into this!"

"Nothing, just forget it. It doesn't matter. Anyway, you both were very trustworthy back in Defence. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were deeply in love. Cuddling in the back of the classroom...how romantic."

"If I am not mistaken, it was you who made us to do all this. What is wrong with you anyway?"

"That's none of your business. I also wanted to remind you that there is a full moon tonight. You know what that means. I have to go now. Oh, and by the way," he said, turning around before walking away. "The hair trick was cool." And without any further ado he was gone. James felt completely puzzled by this behaviour. As if it hasn't been his best friend at all. Strange.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First of all, I'd like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They mean _so _much.

Then I'd like to explain to some people what a **beta reader **means because many of you didn't know. Well, a beta reader is someone who gets to read your chapter/work before you post it. Beta reader looks through it and correscts mistakes. Grammar, spelling, characterisation, plot, style and other useful things that you might've overlooked while writing the story. Beta readers are very useful and many times great people, that's why I'm very thankful to _Amanda a.k.a. Opalfire_ for helping me with this chapter. Thanks again.

Also, please visit my livejournal. There's a link in my userinfo and it'll be very quick. I have replied to many of you because I didn't want to make this Author's Note too long. The post is public, so you don't have to friend me or be a memeber in order to view it. You can even reply, either anonymously or with your LJ nickname. Please visit the place. I strongly recommend it.

Thank you.

**Please review.**


	5. How Would It Be?

**More Than a One Night Stand**

How Would It Be?

"So he just comes up to me, he's all frown and glare and then he just blabbed something about the full moon and left. It's not even the full moon tonight," James exclaimed, stomping down his foot in frustration, looking back on the confrontation he was in with Sirius minutes ago. Remus gave him an inquiring look, holding his chin in his fingers, as he always did when deep in thought.

"Something must've happened to him. It's not the first time he's been in such a strange mood," Remus said, pacing up and down, contemplating his friend's behaviour. "Maybe his family." Looking up at thoughtful James, he gave him the crooked smile he got so often when he came up with something others couldn't.

"I don't know, he never talked to me like that."

"Don't worry, James." Remus patted him on the back and they moved forward. "I'm telling you, it has happened before, Sirius just never acted that way towards you." James suddenly stopped and looked up at Remus, startled.

"What do you mean by that?"

Remus scratched the back of his head and smiled, somewhat bitterly. "Well, Sirius values you most from all of us. I bet he is really upset since he talked this way to _you_, but like I said, don't worry. We'll cure him."

Smiling at Remus' words, James answered with a nod. "Great, let's go catch up with Pete. Together, we'll talk to him."

* * *

When Lily walked up to her dorm after the Defense Against the Dark Arts, she, surprisingly, felt normal. She didn't feel frustrated or angry anymore. She felt her heart was lighter. The reason was unknown, but she reckoned it was because she sorted out that thing with James. Thinking that all of Hogwarts would know about her slip-ups made her stomach turn, but now, nobody would know. She and James would pull through to the end and then go on with their lives. 

Sitting down in front of the mirror and shutting the door with her wand, Lily sighed as she stared at herself, a pair of emerald green eyes blinking back at her.

Lily raised her hand up to touch her pale cheek, placing her fingertips lightly on it. Brushing her fingertips across it, she then placed them atop her lips and thought back on the kisses she shared with James. They were tender, sweet, but also passionate. Very believable for someone that didn't know anything about their deal. She wondered, how it would be if those kisses were real.

Lily couldn't fight it, but her lips formed into a smile. It would surely be very interesting.

"James Potter," she whispered, the words rolling off her tongue like a soft music. "What would it be like, James?" As her question disappeared into the stillness, Lily's mind traveled back to Halloween night. She was drunk, yes, but she still remembered almost exactly what happened. When she thought back on the way James had been able to touch her and please her in the most wonderful way, a blush crept over her cheeks.

She could almost feel him standing right behind her, his body pushed against hers, his hands slipping underneath her sweater. She remembered that his hands were cold, but when they made contact with her skin, it felt like fire touching her.

Closing her eyes, Lily leaned to the back of her chair and let her body relax.

"How would it be, James?" she repeated, and then she opened her eyes. She was still there, in the mirror, her face looking back at her. Suddenly, Lily laughed at her thoughts and just shook her head, trying to dismiss those memories from her mind. "It would probably suck."

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Lily started right as Lisa walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Everybody says that, yet it's not true," Lily said, letting out a sigh of relief and smiling at Lisa. "You talk to yourself all the time and you're not mental."

Lisa raised her eyebrows at Lily and Lily burst out laughing. "Okay, so you may be right. It is a sign of insanity, since you're anything except normal."

"Anyway, what sucks?"

"Umm, nothing to be exact. I was only thinking. You know….my thoughtful strings."

"Ah. Well, at first I thought I heard you blab something about James?" Lisa raised her eyebrows knowingly and the blush on Lily's cheek seemed to take a deeper shade.

"James? Well, I do think of him since he's…my boyfriend." The last words were spoken a little strangely, because of the lump that had formed in Lily's throat. Lily gulped…Lisa knew. She knew. She for sure didn't know everything, but she knew that Lily was not completely honest with her, as well as everyone else. And that frightened Lily, because once Lisa sensed something, she would be so nosey until Lily, herself, would reveal the truth.

This was the one thing Lily hated about her friend; Lisa's ability to always guess what was going on. One could almost never keep anything away from her.

Breaking their somewhat strange eye contact, Lily looked back into the mirror and heaved a sigh. She heard Lisa move behind her, so that meant the subject was dismissed. As Lily stared at her reflection once again, she felt sick. Just like one particular mirror in one of the Leaky Cauldron's hotel rooms, it seemed that the small phantom in the mirror had whispered:

_Liar._

Lily gritted her teeth and looked away. She was not a liar. She wasn't! She just couldn't tell Lisa. Of course, Lisa wouldn't spill her secret, because she hated gossiping. However, Lily didn't want _anyone _to know. Not even her best friend. That was it.

"Are you excited about the game?" Lisa's voice brought Lily back to reality. Looking up, she spotted Lisa brushing her hair, desperately trying to untangle it. She had very nice hair, but it was extremely messy. No matter what she did, no matter how she brushed it, it would always find a way to get messed up.

"The game? What game?"

"The Quidditch game, of course! We're playing against Hufflepuff tomorrow. I'm sure James will be extra happy if he'll have his dream girlfriend screaming and cheering for him."

"I won't be screaming and cheering. I doubt I will even go," Lily exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest, frowning.

"Oh, come on, Lils! How come? You like Quidditch!" reasoned Lisa, throwing the brush aside and rolling on her back.

"I do, but I won't go out there to make a fool out of myself. I'm not one of those crazy fan girls that sigh every time James or Sirius flies by them. No thank you!"

"But you cannot do this to James!" Lisa sat up and looked over at Lily. "What is your damn problem? You can be so stuck-up sometimes!" The words hit Lily unprepared and she winced, her face unreadable.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that you are stuck-up. James is your boyfriend. You're all cuddly, cuddly love and then you won't even go to the game to support him."

"I'm stuck-up? Yeah?" Lily shot up from her chair, slowly making her way toward Lisa, who now second guessed her words. Lily's temper was never_ ever_ safe. "If I'm so stuck-up, what are you then? You just walk through this earth giving advice to people who don't want it. You think you're so smart and know everything about life, while your own is so far from perfect!" Lily's voice reached a much higher tone, and she was almost yelling.

"That was a bit too harsh, don't you think?" Lisa asked, keeping the tone of her voice calm. She was hurt, but not because Lily shouted at her, but because all she said was true. And facing the truth was never really easy.

"No, I don't think it was too harsh! Look, Lisa, you know that I like you very much, but please, try to stay out of my love life. Just don't interfere until asked. Please! I am sick of always hearing stuff like that from you. It is tiring!" Throwing her arms into the air exasperatedly, Lily stormed out of the room afterwards, leaving a speechless Lisa alone.

* * *

The sun slowly crept into the boys' dormitory, lighting up the whole room much more brightly than a thousand candles could. The first to wake up was James. He looked around the room, seeing that everyone was still soundly asleep, snoring softly. Yawning and stretching, James grinned ear to ear when he realized what day it was. 

It was the day of the Quidditch game and days like these, even if there was a raging storm outside, were James' favourite. He loved the way all of his teammates felt nervous and scared, but excited and anxious at the same time. James had never been nervous about a Quidditch game. Only the first one, perhaps. He felt confident, because he was the best. And he knew it.

However, there was a small addition to his happy day, a cherry on top of the cake, and it was Lily. He had always dreamed that, one day, Lily would sit in the stands and scream his name with passion whenever he would score a goal. That day, it would come true.

Who cared that it would be only one game? What did it matter that the week would come to its end and she would never stand there for him ever again? What was important was the fact that James' dream would come true, just this once.

As the day wore on, the weather only improved. It was a chilly November day, but the sun was shining, spreading warmth through the students' bodies. Ten minutes before the game, almost everyone was seated in the stands, proudly displaying their house colours. Ravenclaws were cheering for both Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, although the girls were much fonder of Gryffindor. The Slytherins, however, booed into Gryffindor's direction, chanting for Hufflepuff. This wasn't anything new, of course. Everybody knew that for long years, there had been a great rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The rivalry had especially increased since the Gryffindor team was winning Quidditch Cup after Quidditch Cup.

James looked up at his fellow Gryffindors, his eyes searching in vain for the mane of flaming red hair. He searched the stands over and over, determined to see Lily, waving at him, but, to his great disappointment, she was nowhere to be seen.

His heart sank.

Then he mentally smacked himself, in addition to wishing he could kick his own arse. Why did he care? Okay, so they were pretending to be together, but that didn't mean Lily would follow him around like a pet puppy. She probably didn't even want to come, having to cheer for James. This way, she could escape from him for just a little while. That was it, James thought. She just wanted to have a break from him.

Sighing, James went back into the dressing rooms to get his broom, with his shoulders slightly slumped.

"She's not here, is she?" Remus asked from behind James. Spinning around, James saw Remus in front of him. He was probably just making his way up to the stands when he spotted James, looking longingly at the stadium.

"Not that I expected her to."

"You did. But don't worry; she'll turn up. I know she will."

"How do you know?" James asked in disbelief, but received only a shrug in response as Remus turned away and walked away.

James, feeling even worse than before, mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground, up into the air. The wind was rushing through his hair and it felt so refreshing. He inhaled the fresh air, and for the last time, he looked down at the stands, but still saw nothing.

The game had started, but not so well for Gryffindor. Hufflepuff scored four goals too fast while James somehow couldn't get his hands on the quaffle. He didn't really felt like flying, if he were to be honest. He didn't feel like playing at all, for the first time in his life. When Hufflepuff scored their sixth goal, Sirius called in time-out. He mimicked to his other teammates to leave him and James alone for a minute and then he flew over to his best friend who sighed, dread filling him. James knew exactly what was following.

"What the hell are you doing?" roared Sirius, fuming. He was gripping the handle of his broom tightly so that his knuckles were white. "We are losing sixty to nothing and you haven't even caught the hold of the fucking quaffle yet!"

"I know! I'm sorry, but I…I don't know. The wind is too strong today," James said lamely, knowing that if this was the best excuse he could come up with, he was really pathetic then.

"What? You flew in storms. Are you telling me this breeze is hurting you?" Sirius stared at him in complete bafflement, but then it all dawned on him. "Oh right! I know! You are depressed because your one true love hadn't arrived! Bloody hell! How is it that she always makes you act like a total idiot? James, we are losing, and if it'll go on like this, even if we'll catch the snitch, we'll lose. Start doing something! Forget her! Who cares about her anyway? She is stupid if she hasn't arrived. Now move your lazy bum and play!"

Sirius zoomed off, leaving James floating in the air, his mouth agape, feeling as though a bucket of ice was thrown into his stomach. He felt pathetic. He felt so damn pathetic.

Suddenly, Remus' voice reached him, like a call from heaven itself.

"James! James!" James quickly looked down and spotted Remus waving at him frantically and then pointing to a figure that stood beside him and Peter.

It was Lily.

She was looking up at him, blushing so brightly that she matched her red Gryffindor scarf perfectly. When she noticed he was looking at her, she smiled and waved at him. James' heart fluttered in his chest and he suddenly felt as if an amazing amount of energy was filling him. It was incredible, but he suddenly felt like he didn't even need a broom to fly.

The whistle blew and the game had continued. It was really unbelievable, but James scored goal after goal, receiving cheers and excited screams form the stands. Soon, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were tied. The noise in the stadium had risen drastically with every new goal, as the Gryffindors screamed their excitement.

"Thanks for coming," Remus said to Lily, smiling widely. Lily looked up at him, a little startled. "If you hadn't come, we would lose. Wow, look at James." James had just made a flip in the air, blowing a small kiss to Lily who blushed. "It means a lot to him."

"Every girlfriend would come."

"Yes, but you're not exactly an ordinary girlfriend, are you?" Remus glanced knowingly at Lily, who looked horrified.

"That little..."

"Calm down, Lily, okay? Yes, he told me. But, honestly, what did you expect? We're close friends; it's understandable that he told me. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Giving her a reassuring smile, Remus started clapping when he heard applause from other people, although he did not tear his eyes away from Lily, just as she hadn't tore her eyes from him. She felt she could believe him. Remus was always sensible, therefore she could trust him.

Lily was just about to open her mouth when a terrified scream erupted from behind her. Both she and Remus quickly turned to see a first year girl clasping her hands across her eyes, still screaming. They then turned back to the game and all Lily saw was James, falling and falling.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know, I know, please stop throwing those tomatoes at me. I am much more than just busy and this chapter took long to write and beta, because my beta has a life too. By the way, thanks Amanda. I hope you don't mind it took me nearly a century to post this up, but I really didn't have any time and if I were to be honest, the next chapter will take a lot of time as well. My posting should be frequent in May, but if I have time, the next chapter might be posted up sooner. Love you all and thank you for the kind reviews.

Please review...


End file.
